Obsessions Part 2
by Shaw18
Summary: Lex gets strange and dangerous new powers. With those powers he does dangerous things.... A visitor comes to help Clark with his depression. Takes place in fourth season.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville

Obsessions Part 2

Chapter 1

Clark walked lazily down the stairs one dizzily morning. He walked into the kitchen and took out some cereal and milk for breakfast. Thinking of what happened recently; he grew more depressed and slowly ate his breakfast.

Martha walked into the kitchen and saw Clark eating breakfast. "You're going to miss the bus," She said.

Jonathan walked in and said, "Clark, you are late, the bus just left."

Clark didn't answer. He kept eating his cereal that was beginning to get soggy. Jonathan and Martha looked at each other with a strange expression on their faces. "What's wrong?" Martha asked, "Are you not feeling well?'

"I don't get sick," Clark mumbled.

"So tell us what's bothering you, son?" Jonathon asked.

Clark thought to himself._ Should he tell his parents what is bothering him? Lana moving to Paris, Lex betraying, and Pete moving away was tearing him apart._

Clark stood up and cleaned his breakfast. He grabbed his backpack and was about to walk out the front door, when he accidentally walked into the closed door. "So tell us what is wrong," Jonathan said.

"Nothing is wrong," Clark said as he opened the door.

Martha walked behind her husband. She watched walk to school. Suddenly he sped and was out of sight. Jonathan looked at Martha with a worried looked on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dr. Phillip Brown walked to Alicia's room. She was staring blankly at the wall. Her blond hair was covering her eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?" He gently asked.

"Fine," She simply said still staring blankly at the wall.

"When you came here last year, you were a mess and I knew I wanted to be the one to help you out. Ever since than, you have progressed nicely. It is time for you to go."

Alicia looked at Dr. Brown and smiled at him. She came here in love with Clark She's leaving feeling the same.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark made it to the next stop the school bus made. He walked in the bus and sat next to Cloey. She turned and looked at him. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"I've been here the whole time," Clark lied.

"Really?" Cloey asked feeling really stupid, "I must be really tired. I got no sleep last night. I don't know how I'll ever get through the day."

"Everything will be okay."

"I wish it were so," Cloey yawned, 'I got so many papers to write."

"You'll get through the day, with five gallons of coffee!" Clark joked.

'I'm tried, do you mind if I sleep on your shoulder?"

"Uh.."

"Thanks," Cloey interrupted Clark.

Cloey closed her eyes and rested her head on Clark's strong shoulder. Clark sighed and looked out of the window. He stared at the stalks of corn whizzing by him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex was sitting in his fancy leather chair drinking scotch. A knock on the door, disturbed his daydreams. Lex finished the scotch that was in his cup and then said, "Come in."

Professor J.R. Green walked in holding a brown paper bag. "This is for you," He said handing the bag to Lex.

"Looks like you brought me lunch." Lex mused.

"Just take a look," Professor Green said, "You might find it to your satisfaction."

Lex opened the bag and took out a meteor rock. He put the rock on a stack of paper he had to fill out for Luthor Corp. "No offence Professor, I don't find this to my satisfaction. It makes a good paperweight, though."

"No offence taken," Professor Green said, "The reason I brought this meteor rock here, is because when I was collecting rock samples in the cave with all the symbols in it, I heard a thud. I noticed a young mind on the floor squirming in pain. There was a meteor rock next to him glowing green. I brought the rock here, because I wanted to know what you'd say about it."

"Now I like this meteor rock, Lex said staring at it, "Did you find out who that man was?"

"No, as soon I grabbed the rock, the glowing stopped and he walked away as if nothing was happening."

"Hmmm this is interesting."

"I'd love to sit here and chat but I got to get home and get to my lab."

"Good night and thanks," Lex said, "It's raining pretty hard now, drive safely."

Professor Green left the room and Lex refilled his cup with scotch. He took a sip and looked at the meteor rock. He thought about what Professor Green said. _Why was it glowing? Who was that man?_ Lex would ask Clark, but they weren't friends anymore.

Linor walked in the room. Lex quickly put the rock in his pocket and glared at his Dad, "I was nice enough to get you a room in this mansion, but you do need to knock."

"I'm your Dad, you should respect me more."

"Oh," Lex said, "You never respected me and I'm your son."

"I have changed. I'm better now."

"Sure," Lex said rolling his eyes, "How should I believe you?"

Linor wasn't able to answer, for at that precise moment, lightening struck the mansion causing all the light to turn off. The room was still lit by the fire in the fire place. Lex turned and looked out the window.

Suddenly lightening struck the window where Lex was standing. The force threw Lex back and he fell on the glass coffee table. The glass shattered and scattered everywhere. Linor looked at Lex who was unconscious, with blood dripping from a cut on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank **Cursedgirl** for the review!_

_Please review, tell me what you think of this story._

_-Shaw 18_

Chapter 2

Clark was whistling to himself as he was piling hay into stacks in the barn. He was trying not to think about Lana and Pete, but their smiling images kept appearing in his head.

Lois ran into the barn. Clark looked at her and saw she was really nervous. It was hard for her to talk, because she was breathing heavily. "Clark, I've been meaning to talk to you," She said when she calmed down.

"About what?" Clark asked setting down one of the hay stacks.

"You haven't been yourself lately; I thought you might want to talk."

Clark looked at Lois surprised, "You don't seem to be the one to want to listen to people's problems."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Lois said, "But you do have a point there. Usually I'm not the one to listen to people's problems, but me staying here on the Kent farm changed me."

Clark couldn't tell Lois about his powers, he didn't know her well enough. How would he explain about Pete and Lana moving away, she doesn't know who they are? How would he explain about Lex's betrayal? Lois' cell phone rang breaking Clark's thoughts. Lois picked it up and muttered a few _uh huhs_ and then hung up the phone.

Lois looked at Clark and smiled, "Cloey is a workaholic and she just called asking me to come to the torch. We'll finish this discussion another time. See you around Clark Kent."

Clark sighed in relief as he watched her walk out of the barn. Clark picked up the hay and continued to do the chores around the farm. "So what's the star of the football team doing all alone on a beautiful Saturday?" Clark heard a familiar voice ask.

"Alicia," Clark mumbled turning around to face Alicia, who was slowly walking to him.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name."

"You tried to kill Lana and me," Clark remembered in dismay. Clark and Alicia fell in love, because both felt closeness by the fact they had powers. Alicia tried to kill Lana, but was unsuccessful.

"And I'm really sorry," Alicia said, "I know you must hate for that. But I've changed and was hoping to have a second chance."

"Saying sorry won't change the past."

"I know that Clark," Alicia said reaching for Clark's hands. She grabbed them and held them tightly for support. She took a deep breath and continued, "I never stopped thinking of you. Even during the darkest times in Belreeve (Did I spell that right?) you could bring light. I still love."

"So I guess I won't ask how you escaped."

"I didn't escape, I am cured and my Doctor let me go," Alicia said with a weak smile.

"You could have called before teleporting here."

Alicia smiled, "I borrowed my mom's car."

"Oh," Clark said chuckling.

"My Doctor made a led bracelet that sends led into my blood stream to prevent me from using my powers," Alicia said pulling up her sleeve to show the led bracelet on her wrist.

Clark said, "Your Doctor was smart."

"Well it's getting late and I got to get home," She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Clark was drinking orange juice the next morning as he waited for the school bus. He took the school bus now only because his pick up truck needed repairs. When Martha walked into the kitchen, Clark said, "Alicia was here last night."

"Here in the house?" She asked.

"No in the barn," Clark answered knowing how weird it sounded.

"So she escaped from Belreeve using her powers?" Jonathan walked in the kitchen.

'No she was let out."

"Are you sure she's not lying?" Jonathan asked, "You remember her obsession for you almost had you and Lana killed"

"I know that," Clark said, "But she says she has this led bracelet that prevents her from using her powers."

"Do you believe her?" Martha asked taking some freshly brewed coffee.

"I really don't know what to believe. Part of me wants to believe her, but the other part has doubt."

"I know how much you want to be with someone," Martha said, "But maybe she isn't the right one."

"What if she is?"

"Clark," Jonathan said, "We just want you to make the right decision."

"I believe she's cured."

"What if she isn't?" Martha asked taking a sip from her steaming coffee.

Clark was about to answer, but heard the honk of the bus. He grabbed his backpack and said, "Bye Mom and Dad, see you later."

Clark and Cloey walked into the Torch. Cloey sat by her computer and started typing. "I still can't believe she's back," Cloey said, "I wondered if she escaped or not."

"She couldn't have teleported."

"How come?" Cloey asked taking a sip form her coffee.

"She says she has a bracelet that prevents her from using her power."

"She might be lying," Cloey said taking another sip of her coffee.

"You sound like my parents," Clark commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on," Cloey cried, "Alicia tried to kill you and Lana. I hope you haven't forgotten."

Cloey looked at the computer and said, "Well it looks like she's telling the truth."

Clark read the article next to Alicia's picture. He grew happy knowing she had told the truth. "Who's that?" Clark asked pointing to the picture that was under Alicia's.

"That's Dr. Phillip Brown. He graduated from Harvard in two years with more degrees than a thermometer."

Clark looked out the window and smiled. Cloey looked at Clark and saw his happiness. "I guess that's what our football star wanted to hear."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex opened his eyes. He had a major headache and fet blood on his head. Lex got up and saw his father staring at him. "What?" Lex asked.

"I'm glad you are alright," Linor said, "You gave me quite a scare there."

"What happened?"

"You were struck by lightening," Linor said walking up to Lex.

"Why didn't you call 911?"

'I was too scared."

"Liar," Lex screamed in uncontrolled rage at the same as thunder clashed in the back round. . He remembered everything in his life. Everything his father did to him, "I'm sick of you Dad. I'm sick of your petty schemes. You were hoping something would happen to me, so you can take back Luthor Corp."

Lex grabbed his father angrily. He felt anger growing inside of him and something else too. Suddenly bursts of electricity shot out of his hands. Linor crumbled to the floor. Lex looked at his Dad, who's hair was slightly smoking.. He looked at his own hands and saw the were shaking nervously, but still looked normal. He looked back at his dad and saw blood dripping out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to update as soon as possible,but work gets in the way of a lot of things!

-Shaw 18

Chapter 3

Clark and Alicia walked into the shooting range. The guy behind the desk was listening to ACDC and eating a greasy ham burger. Clark walked up to him and paid for booth 5 and 6. The guy looked Alicia up and down as they walked to booth 5 and 6. "Why do all the hot girls get those big and buff guys? I may not be buff," the man said looking at his stomach that was ready to burst out of the shirt, "Okay I'm defiantly not buff, not even close."

Clark and Alicia picked their guns. The booths were deserted. "How will I ever shoot that thing?" Alicia said pointing the poster at the far end of each booth.

"I don't think I'll have a problem," Clark joked.

Alicia laughed and then grew serious. "I was so happy when you called."

"We will talk later," Clark said putting his earphones on.

Alicia did the same and raised her gun. She aimed at the poster and pressed the trigger. She flinched when she heard the gun shot and that forced her to miss the poster entirely. Clark took a shot and hit the man on the poster in the shoulder. Thinking as if the poster was Lex, he pressed the trigger and hit the man in the stomach.

When their time was up, they got the posters and walked out. "That man was so rude," Alicia said.

"Why?" Clark asked slightly raising his left eyebrow, "He didn't say anything "

"That's what bothered me; all he was doing was looking me over."

"So what do you want to do next?" Clark asked turning his pick up truck on.

"I would like to have sex, it has been so long."

Clark looked at Alicia with a surprised and dumb ass look at the same time. "You really want to?"

Alicia nodded biting her lip. "I don't think my parents would be too happy if they caught us together again," Clark said.

"Who said at your place," Alicia smiled, "My parents went to Metropolis for their anniversary and won't be back until tomorrow night. I've got the whole house to myself."

Clark smiled and drove to Alicia's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex cleaned himself up. He left his father lying on the floor and left the mansion. He had such hatred toward his father now; he wouldn't care if his dad's soulless body just rotted away. He needed quiet so he took his navy blue jaguar for a drive. Lex wondered how he hurt his father. What had happened to himself? One second he was holding the meteor rock in his hand and then a second later, he woke up on the floor bloody. Lex knew who he would talk to. Hopefully Professor J.R. Phillips had an answer.

Lex pulled up to the two story house. He stepped out and walked into the backyard, where a small trailer was in a corner next to a worn out swing set. Lex knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and then the door creak open, "Lex," Professor J.R. Green asked surprised, "What brings you here?"

"Unfortunately it's the meteor rock," Lex said smiling weakly.

"Come in and tell me what happened."

"Well," Lex said, "I can't remember everything. One second I was holding the meteor rock by the window and then the next second I woke up ten feet away on the floor."

"I wish I can help," But I am really confused about your strange occurrence. "

"Watch this," Lex said.

He stretched out his hand and expected electricity to shoot out. But nothing happened. "Lex, how many drinks have you had tonight?" Professor Green asked chuckling.

"Just wait, it will happen."

Lex waited with his arms stretched out in front of him, but again nothing happened. "Lex you are beginning to waste my time."

Lex grew impatient. "God damn it!" He cried angrily.

Suddenly electricity shot out from his hands and it hit the wall in front of Lex. The wall exploded in flames. "Shit," was all Professor Green could say.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Clark!" Cloe cried running down the hall, "Something happened last night."

"What happened?" Clark asked closing his locker.

"Lionel Luther was murdered last night."

"Really?" Clark smiled, "That evil man finally got what he deserved."

"He may be Lionel, but being murdered is a severe punishment."

"Look at all the bad things he has done," Clark pointed out, "He tried to kill you!"

"Tried to kill who?" Lois asked walking up to Clark and Cloe.

"You heard Lionel Luther was killed last night," Cloe said.

"Oh," Lois frowned, "I'm not exactly sure who this is."

"Lex's father is Lionel," Cloe said.

"He has many enemies," Clark said, "So finding out who did this is going to be hard."

"Lois and I will go to the mansion," Cloe said, "Clark…."

"I have football practice," Clark interrupted.

"I'm going with Cloe," I don't know who this guy is."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," Cloe said pulling Lois by the arm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Professor Green and Lex stared dumbstruck as another wall caught on fire. Some experiments caught on fire, while other exploded causing glass to fly everywhere. They ran out of the trailer and into the house to grab fire extinguishers. Slowly but surely they put out the fire. ""Don't worry," Lex said, "I'll pay for the damages."

"I can't believe you can do that," Professor Green said.

"I wish I knew why I can do this," Lex mused.

"I know how," Professor Greens said, "You were holding the meteor rock during the storm, right." When Lex nodded, he continued, "The meteor rock gives you powers when you are in trouble. The power it gives to people has to do what is happening at that moment. Since you can shoot electricity from your hands, I believe you were struck by lightening."

Lex smiled, "Now I remember."

Lex walked to his car and wrote Professor Green a check for the damages. Lex knew where he'd go next. He'd go to the Kent farm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark and Alicia stepped out of the pick up truck. Clark grew angry when he saw, Lex's Jaguar parked by their house. "What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

Clark ignored her and walked into the barn. "You shouldn't be here Lex," Clark cried angrily.

Lex turned around and looked at Clark as he descended the stairs. "I came here to talk with you."

"I want you to leave."

"I know about your secret," Lex said giving Clark a victory smile.

"You what? How?" Clark asked.

"My dad fried my brain after I left the mental home. I was hit by lightening and remembered everything. So my question is why you lied to me all those years?"

"What about you!" Clark cried, "You lied about studying me behind my back!"

"That was different," Lex said, "Something happened that day on the bridge, all I wanted was to find out why we survived."

"Leave now; I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Now that we are even, do you think we can be friends again?"

"No Lex," Clark said, "You were going into my personal life, and I was just trying to protect it."

Lex grew angry and felt a fuzzy sensation pass throughout his body. "Something happened to me when I was struck by that lightening, do you want to see?"

"What I want is for you to leave."

Lex raised his hands and electricity hit Clark. Clark was thrown off balance and when it struck him, he flew backward and hit a wall. Alicia ran to Clark's motionless body. Lex smiled and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was writing my other story and wanted to finish it. Hope you like this chapter and keep thode reviews coming!

shaw18

Chapter 4

Clark moaned and sat up. He wondered how Lex got those powers and worst how far he'd go with them. Lex himself was bad. But a Lex with superhuman powers, that could be a lot of trouble. He looked at Alicia and smiled, "I'm fine, remember my abilities."

"I know, I just kinda forgot," Alicia blushed.

Clark smiled and placed his on Alicia's face. She leaned on to it and asked, "What happened between you and Lex?"

Clark sighed, "Lex and I used to be friends."

"What happened," Alicia asked, "When we first me you spoke so high of him."

"Well the first day I met him, he hit me with his car and both of us fell off a bridge into a river. Without my powers, Lex and I would've died. Anyhow, because we both survived, Lex thought it was strange, so he studied it. What made it worse, he lied. At one point, he told me he had stopped studying me, but I found a hidden room in his mansion that was full of me."

Alicia pulled Clark to his feet. They looked at eachother in the eye. Clark leaned close and kissed Alicia deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lex drove away from Clark's farm feeling happy indeed. Now he knew Clark's secret and he hoped he'd take it to the grave. Part of hoped Clark wasn't hurt. Even though Clark has inhumane powers, Clark **_had_** been his fiend for years.

On the other hand, Clark did lie to him. Clark was wrong for doing it, but maybe he had a good reason to, but friends are friends. Maybe Clark and Lex could be friends again. If that would happen, Clark and Lex's powers would make them rule everywhere.

Lex turned on 33rd street and pulled up to a liquor store to buy a drink. He grabbed a coke and went to pay. "That'd be a dollar ten Mr. Luthor," The Chinese cashier said in a heavy accent.

Lex took out his wallet from his back pocket and took out a five dollar bill, Out of the corner of his eye; he saw a picture of himself on the time magazine front cover. It said in bold writing, "Lex Luthor murdered Lionel Luthor!"

Lex looked at the cashier and paid. The cashier gave him the change and the coke. As soon as Lex left, the cashier took out a walkie talkie he had hidden in his drawer. "Lex Luther just left 'Sashiimajima Liquor Delight'," The cashier said.

"Thank you," A voice crackled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lex opened up the bottle of coke he had just bought. Before he was able to drink it, he saw red lights behind him. "Son of a bitch," Lex cursed as he slowly pulled is car over to the side of the road, "A Luthor getting a ticket is unheard of."

"Mr. Luthor, "A cop said with a gun pointed at the expensive jaguar, "Get out of your car and place your hands on the back of your head."

"Excuse me," Lex said trying to hide the fear in his voice and to his surprise he was doing a good job, "May I find out what this was all about. I wasn't speeding."

"You damned well know what this is all about," The cop cried, "Now get out of the car with your hands placed behind your head."

Lex exhaled angrily and did just as the cop said to do. He grew angry when he thought of being in the same jail as his dad was.

Lex smiled at the police officer as he slowly turned around to face him and he also felt a familiar tingling sensation. "Stay where you are," The cop cried, "I'm warning you!"

"Do you who I am?" Lex sneered.

"I'm warning you," The cop nervously said sweat forming on his forehead, "If you come any closer I will not hesitate to shoot."

"I am a Luthor and will haunt you wherever you are."

Lex laughed and shot lightning from his hands. It hit the police car's engine and blew it up. The cop had no time to react, before he was toast. Lex looked at the burning car and the bloody cop on the floor for a second, when he was done; he got in his jaguar and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So Lex attacked you?" Jonathan asked, "In our barn?"

"Dad," Clark said, "I know you find this hard to believe Lex would do such a thing. But he did try to kill me."

"What we don't believe is that Lex shot lightning out of his hands," Martha said.

Clark brushed his hand through his hair and exhaled heavily. "When Lex attacked me, I have never seen him so angry."

Throughout this whole time, Alicia was quiet. She just stood next to Clark biting her lip. "Lex knows about Clark's powers," She finally said.

"He does?" Martha asked full of alarm, "How? You know what he can do since he knows about you."

"Remember when Lex went into the mental home," Clark began, "Well he knew about my powers. Lionel fried his brains to forget what happened in the mental home. Well when he got struck by lightning it brought all of those memories back."

"What do you think you'll do?" Alicia asked fearfully.

"Good question," Clark said shaking his head, "The only power Lex knows about me is my speed and strength."

"Well what are you going to do?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Clark said leaning back in his chair, "I guess I'll just wait around and see how everything turns up."

Martha stood up and started to wash the dishes. Jonathan walked out and started working on the barn. Alicia placed her hand in Clark's and said, "Come on. Let's go to the Talon and grab some coffee."

"I don't know," Clark said shaking his head. He wasn't in the mood to go out anywhere. Also he wanted to male sure nothing will happen to his parents. "I should help Dad in the farm."

"I think you should go, Martha said, "It would take your mind off of what just happened between you and Clark."

"Okay," Clark said as he got out of his chair. He walked to his pick-up truck with Alicia. He got inside and drove away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex was driving around for what it felt like two hours, until he realized what he knew what he'd have to do. He wanted to cause Clark a lot of pain; so much pain that Clark would never be the same. Lex smiled evilly and began to drive to his destination.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark and Alicia walked into the Talon holding hands. They walked up to the counter. "Hello Smallville and Blonde," Lois said in a cheerful voice, "What can I get for you two lovebirds."

"Smallville? Blonde?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, when I moved in with the Kent's, I began to hate Clark's name. So changed it to Smallville, but I still don't like the name Clark."

"So what's the deal with Blonde?" Alicia asked as unknown to her, Clark was holding back laughter.

"Well Smallville's girl friend has to have a name, so blond it is," Lois said shaking her head. She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. "What can I get for you two love birds?"

"Two cappuccinos," Alicia said.

"Sure," Lois said.

Moments later they got their drinks. Clark looked at Alicia and smiled. They sat at an unoccupied table. "You know," Alicia said with a goofy grin, "Sometimes if feel as if I'm bad luck."

Clark took a sip of his drink and then asked, "How come?"

"Every time I with you bad things happen," Alicia said with a sour look on her face.

Clark gave her a hug and said only loud enough for her to hear, "This is Smallville and I have powers, so I am always in danger. You being in my life actually are the best thing that has happened in a while."

Alicia smiled and kissed Clark on the cheek. Cloe ran up to Clark's table and said, "I have been looking for you guys forever."

"Well apparently not," Clark joked, "Or you would've found me."

"I know how Lionel was killed?" Cloe said with a triumph look on her face.

"How?" Clark asked.

"It was by a surge of electricity and there were no other injuries. Lex obviously killed Lionel somehow, I don't know, but the point is watch out Lex is more dangerous and even more cunning than ever."

Sheriff Adam's walked inside and said, "Clark can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Clark said, "What's the problem?"

"Actually Lex is the problem."

"There's more about Lex?" Cloe asked.

"Sadly yes," Sheriff Adams said, "Lex last night killed a police officer by 'Sashiimajima Liquor Delight'. The owner of the store wasn't there, but an under cover cop. He called the police and Lex killed the police that came. I've got to get back to the station. But I want to warn you, Lex might decide to go after your parents. Your dad had owed money to Lex and Lex might see he wants it now. He might injure the in order to get it."

"Ok thanks," Clark said, "I'll look out for Lex."

Sheriff Adam's walked out of the Talon and drove back to the station. Cloe looked at Clark and the Alicia, "This is huge, and I have to go."

Cloe ran out and drove to the torch. Clark finished the cappuccino and said, "Sheriff Adams is right. My parents could be in trouble."

"I'll teleport there and you'll be there quicker. Alicia handed her bracelet to Clark and walked out side only to teleport to Clark's house. They appeared in the front of the house. Clark used his x-ray vision and saw three figures in the barn. He sped in and saw Lex standing in front of his parents who were on the floor, tied to a wooden beam. "Lex," Clark said taking a step toward his parents, "Get away from them."

"Clark, nice of you to join," Lex said, "I didn't see you come in, but I guess you used your powers."

"Get away from my parents," Clark warned.

"Or what, you'll fight me?" Lex said, "Let's fight. I want to see whose powers are stronger."

Lex felt power surge through his body. He shot lightning at Clark. Clark fell to the ground and immediately got up. He sped toward Lex and pushed into the barn wall. Lex flew through the wall. Clark ran and started to untie his parents. To his dismay, he heard Lex's choice, "Oh Clark, I didn't know you were that strong. What other powers do you have?"

"That is none of your business," Clark said angrily.

"Well maybe if I kill someone you love, you'll tell me."

Lex shot lightning at Jonathan who had untied himself and was inches away from a rifle that was hanging on the wall. Clark sped and blocked the lightning. "Why are you doing this?" Martha asked terrified, "Clark was your friend!"

"My friend?" Lex cried, "Someone who keeps secrets isn't exactly a friend."

"That sounds just like you," Clark said.

Alicia teleported behind Lex with a baseball bat in her hands, she hit Lex in the head. Lex crumbled to the floor and blood oozed out from a cut on his head. Sheriff Adams walked in with two other deputies. They handcuffed him and pulled him to his feet. Professor J.R. Green walked in holding a suitcase. He opened it up and pulled out a shot, to inject Lex with a drug to make him lose his powers. When that was done Lex was dragged out of the barn. Clark looked at Alicia and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Alicia asked.

"Stopping Lex," Clark said, "He's always had two sides of him. One side was he'd always be there to help you. The other was evil."

Martha said, "Is anyone hungry? I know I am. Let's eat at a fancy restaurant."

"Sure," Clark said walking out with Alicia holding his hand, "I won't say no to that!"


End file.
